What Shinn has Done
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: A songfic featuring Shinn Asuka as he looks back on the errors of his ways during the second war as he looks forward on what his future holds for him, learning more about the Terminal group and its members. Pure Shinn fic. Told in his POV.


**Migz: OK. Shinn, you're up!**

**Shinn: Another lemon?**

**Migz: Not this time, because, you and the rest cheered me up and removed my perversion!**

**Shinn: You owe me, huh?**

**Migz: So, I'm gonna return the favor.**

**--**

**Title: What Shinn has done…?**

**Genre: General (I can't determine the genre for this)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: A songfic featuring Shinn Asuka as he looks back on the errors of his ways during the second war as he looks forward on what his future holds for him, learning more about the Terminal group and its members.**

**Song: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Linkin Park, or its song mentioned above.**

**Setting: After GSD Final Plus epilogue when he shook hands with Kira, the Freedom's pilot.**

**--**

(Shinn POV)

After I shook my hand with the pilot of the Freedom, Kira Yamato, I realize on what I did was absolutely wrong…

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
from the truth  
of a thousand lies_

Even if I did kill him during Operation: Angel Down, it didn't solve my problem of losing all those precious to me, namely Stella and my sister Mayu. Killing him wouldn't bring everyone I cared for killed by him back.

_So let mercy come  
and wash away  
what I've done_

I learned something from Kira AND Athrun. They were the best of friends since they were very young; that's why Athrun couldn't bring Kira down when he was piloting the Savior. I could learn from them the secret of disabling an enemy Mobile Suit without killing its pilot in case another war would come. Killing would just bring MORE killing. Revenge is an endless cycle until all of humanity would be lost. When Athrun piloted the Justice and disabled the Destiny, I opened up my eyes to the whole truth on what the late PLANT chairman Gilbert Durandal planned.

_I've faced myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

As I looked forward into the future lying ahead for me, I decided to reconcile with Orb and its representative, Cagalli Yula Attha; I also learned from her that she is Kira's Natural twin sister. What a coincidence! The Freedom's pilot is also happening to be Orb's representative's twin brother? Now, that's something. As I gave her my peace offerings, I couldn't help but glare at her like before. I didn't know that she piloted that golden mobile suit, the Akatsuki, which was also piloted by Neo Roanoke, AKA Mu La Flaga, the pilot who supposed to die of the Dominion's Lohengrin Positron Cannon. Hmph…talk about making the impossible possible, as he always states.

_Put to rest  
what you thought of me  
well I cleaned this slate  
with the hands  
of uncertainty_

How the heck can I be so blind, manipulated by Durandal and Rey? How could I be such a fool!? As I read their diaries, they wanted all of ZAFT's best elites to be hateful, feared, monstrosities, mostly me…Damn it all to hell! How could Lunamaria Hawke and I be so blind of not seeing the real truth?! When the Justice picked me and Luna up from our wrecked suits, we realized that Durandal's plans were to wipe out OUR futures as well.

_So let mercy come  
and wash away  
what I've done_

I should be kind and compassionate from here on end. I shouldn't hate anyone anymore. Hatred brings more hatred. I will not hate Kira for killing my family, Stella, Rey, Captain Gladys and Chairman Durandal…what the heck am I saying? I should drop the "Chairman" from Durandal, knowing what his true motives were… I will not hate Orb, for this is where I was raised, and its late representative, Cagalli's father, Uzumi Nara Attha. I know the Attha's tried real hard to protect Orb, even at the cost of their lives; I was just too blind to see that they were trying their best…just like me and the rest during the war.

_I've faced myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

As I decided to visit Kira and Lacus, the REAL Lacus Clyne, there were children around them. As they looked upon me, they thought I was evil incarnate because of my red eyes and black hair. My looks shouldn't deceive them, but time will heal that. As both Kira and Lacus looked at me, I had regret all over me for being such a fool trying to kill them for the sake of Durandal. He told the children to apologize to me, provided that I should forgive them, and I did. It felt so good being compassionate and all.

_For what I've done  
I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

As Luna, Meyrin, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, and I had dinner at Kira and Lacus' house, eating what both Kira and Lacus cooked together, I realized the mistakes I did during the war, and so did the rest. With our reconcilements towards one another, we forgave each other and stopped looking back to our pasts and move on to the future that lies before us.

_I've faced myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

I decided to take a stroll outside the house with Kira and Athrun. We talked about why we must live. Athrun remembered back on the first war from Cagalli that the hardest battle of all is to keep on living to the very end. It didn't matter who pulled the trigger first to initiate the past wars. Inside, Luna, Meyrin, Cagalli, and the children listened to Lacus' singing; hearing it felt better. The sins of my past are gradually fading away hearing Lacus' sweet voice. Kira was very interested on hearing it. I remember the time they gave each other a warm embrace as we head for the PLANT council. Seeing them together made me remember the time that I swore to protect Luna. It is what I have in common with Athrun and Kira. It seems fate has brought me to them to be forgiven of my sins to them.

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_

**--**

**Migz: Well…?**

**Shinn: Thank you, Migz. Now, we're even.**

**Migz: Sure. –high fives Shinn-**

**Shinn: Now, I'm crying in joyful tears… -cries-**

**Athrun: Aw, Shinn. You little softie…**

**Lunamaria: Cheer up, Shinn. You helped Migz, so, he helped you.**

**Kira: Now we're all at peace, right?**

**Lacus: We should all sing a song of peace for the future of humankind…**

**Cagalli: Agreed.**

**Meyrin: Ditto.**

**Migz: Anyways, this is my first non-lemon/non-lime fic. R&R as always, people. Later, then…**


End file.
